


Смешно и не только

by kkito



Category: Trinity Blood
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 08:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkito/pseuds/kkito
Summary: Смешные (и не только) моменты из совместной работы Авеля и Уильяма, от самого начала их знакомства до ER.





	Смешно и не только

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mor_Rigan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mor_Rigan/gifts).



Авель вытянул шею и покрутил головой: Уильяма Вордсворта по-прежнему видно не было. На площади перед вокзалом становилось все меньше людей — пассажиры торопились на поезд, до отправления которого оставалось меньше четверти часа.

Он растерянно почесал затылок, вспоминая о своей договоренности с Профессором: за полчаса до полудня они решили встретиться у главного входа в вокзал, чтобы отправиться на предстоящее задание.

Авель снова осмотрелся, скорее, по привычке, чем в надежде увидеть Уильяма.

— Странно, — пробормотал он себе под нос, — я был уверен, что все запомнил верно.

Или он все же что-то перепутал?

Его отвлек громкий гудок, и Авель, вздрогнув от неожиданности, повернулся к правому краю площади, откуда шел звук. К нему приближалась старенькая машина — впрочем, в хорошем состоянии. Из окна водителя, чуть ли не наполовину высунувшись наружу, ему махал рукой Уильям.

— Наконец-то! — просиял Авель. — Как хорошо, что вы взяли такси, Профессор! Билеты на поезд я уже купил, взял ближайший рейс и, честно говоря, боялся, что мы не успеем, и…

— Садитесь, Авель! — радостно отозвался Профессор, подъезжая к нему. — Я специально для вас настроил сиденье, чтобы коленками в панель не упираться — с вашим-то ростом!

— А?

Авель растерянно моргнул раз-другой, не уверенный, что верно услышал Уильяма. Он еще ни разу не видел, чтобы теперь на машине ездили на далекие расстояния — слишком ненадежные двигатели, слишком дорогое топливо.

— Но билеты, — робко сказал он, помахал этими самыми билетами в руке и с недоумением посмотрел на Уильяма. — Не думаю, что можно будет их сдать.

— Какие билеты? — с таким же недоумением посмотрел на него Уильям. — На машине быстрее будет, Авель, что вы. Садитесь скорее, я вам покажу, как она умеет.

Авель тяжело вздохнул. Ему не особенно хотелось трястись на машине от Рима до Милана — во-первых, дороги после войны оставляли желать лучшего. Во-вторых, ему и без того сложно было смириться со скоростями нового мира, но путешествие в поезде хотя бы имело свои плюсы — можно было удобно устроиться в купе и поспать.

А иногда в поездах давали еду.

И там не было пыльно и жарко, и в крайне случае можно было открыть окно.

Уильям по-прежнему с вежливым любопытством смотрел на него.

— Авель?

Сколько займет дорога, если ехать на — Авель, вздохнув, окинул взглядом машину — автомобиле позапрошлого сто… тысячелетия? Часов десять?

Слабым утешением было разве что красноречие Уильяма — быть может, подумал Авель, эти десять часов и не превратятся в пытку.

В машине было прохладно — Авель удивленно поднял брови. Уильям быстро закрутил какую-то ручку на своей дверце, закрывая окно со своей стороны.

— Уже неплохо, да? Пристегивайтесь, там справа от вас есть ремень.

— Неплохо, — согласился Авель, улыбнувшись. — Вы говорили, что покажете, как она умеет?

— Конечно, — уверенно кивнул Уильям, внимательно смотря перед собой, — только мы из центра выберемся, на дорогу поровнее. На брусчатке, сами понимаете, не разогнаться.

— Сколько она разгоняется? — спросил Авель из вежливости.

Наверное, невероятные километров семьдесят в час — судя по форме кузова. Уильям лукаво посмотрел на него.

— Вы не поверите. И пристегнитесь, Авель, серьезно.

Авель послушно пошарил справа от себя, нащупал ремень и, подумав, решил пристегнуть его. Опять же, скорее, из вежливости.

Впрочем, когда Уильям выехал на ближайший к Риму заброшенный хай-вэй, разогнал свое изобретение до какой-то невероятной скорости… а потом попросту взлетел, набирая серьезную высоту, Авель, вцепившийся во все, во что можно было вцепиться, своему решению только порадовался.

 

*

 

За окном пробегали одинаковые убранные поля, которые Авелю быстро наскучили. Он повернулся к Уильяму, молча читавшему газету, и поерзал на сиденье. Уильям, почувствовав движение, опустил страницу, вопросительно посмотрел на Авеля поверх нее.

— Вам тоже скучно, Авель?

— Смертельно, — честно признался тот. — Даже жаль немного, что едем поездом.

— Привыкли к полетам? — улыбнулся Уильям; Авель с удивлением заметил, как взгляд у него стал почти мечтательным.

— Так действительно быстрее, — осторожно сказал он.

Уильям задумчиво покивал, потом перевел взгляд куда-то за окно — уставился на небо.

— И красивее… нет, — поправился он, — не в красоте даже дело. Просто летать — это как-то совсем иначе.

Авель проследил за его взглядом, посмотрел на ясное безбрежное небо вслед за Уильямом и как-то остро понял, что видит совсем иную картину.

Судя по лицу Уильяма, он смотрел на сбывшуюся мечту; Авель видел разве что отсутствие облаков.

— Давно вы летаете, Профессор? — спросил он. — Сам, я имею в виду.

Уильям улыбнулся в ответ и, будто смутившись, снова уткнулся в газету.

— Не так давно, как мне хотелось бы, — признался он. — Знаете, говорят: витает в облаках? Это про меня.

Авель подумал; Уильям меньше всего походил на человека, витающего в облаках.

— Мечтает о небе? — спросил он. — Так, наверное?

Уильям как-то растерянно взглянул на него, коротко кивнул.

— Ну, можно и так сказать, одно и то же ведь.

Авель открыл было рот, чтобы жарко возразить, что совсем не одно и то же, а потом ничего не ответил. В конце концов, откуда ему было знать? Может, теперь это было и одно и то же.

— Думаю, “мечтает о небе” мне нравится больше, — все-таки сказал он в итоге, когда пауза затянулась.

— Да? — спросил Уильям и задумался. — Мне вариант “витает в облаках” как-то ближе. В конце концов, — он взглянул на Авеля и вдруг широко улыбнулся, — я ведь не только мечтаю, не так ли?

Авель, не удержавшись, рассмеялся от иронии, а затем вдруг поймал себя на том, как улыбается Уильяму в ответ — уже совсем по другой причине.

— Я не думал, что вы такой романтик, Уильям, — признался он. — Вы выглядите очень прагматичным.

Уильям смутился, но быстро пришел в себя.

— Вы просто плохо смотрите, Авель.

— Я буду смотреть лучше, — отозвался, не думая, Авель, — обещаю.

Уильям, видимо, не нашелся, что ответить на этот раз. Вместо этого уставился на Авеля, поперхнулся, откашлялся — и все равно ничего не сказал.

Стало неловко. Уильям чересчур аккуратно сложил газету, Авель снова поерзал на сиденье.

— А когда вы впервые взлетели? — спросил он невпопад, пытаясь как-то сбежать от молчания.

Уильям благодарно взглянул на него и как-то поспешно, будто хватаясь за спасительную возможность, отозвался:

— На первой миссии в АХ! Да вы помните, Авель, мы же вместе на нее...

Так же поспешно, как он начал отвечать, Уильям прикусил язык, и Авель почувствовал, как волоски на шее встают дыбом.

— Первой миссии? — переспросил он, и голос неожиданно прозвучал как-то смешно и тонко. — Первой миссии?

Уильям огромными глазами смотрел на него, закусив губу.

— И это был ваш первый полет?! — взвыл Авель. — Но у меня ведь даже были билеты на поезд, Профессор!

Уильям, не выдержав, рассмеялся, но Авель не спешил его в этом поддержать.

— Но почему-у-у?! О господи!..

 

*

 

Авель смотрел на него так настороженно, будто был каким-то не прирученным диким зверем, а Уильям — неясной угрозой.

— Да все будет в порядке, — успокаивающе сказал он и похлопал Авеля по плечу.

— Я не уверен, что вам можно доверять в вопросах безопасных полетов, Профессор, — пробурчал Авель в ответ, и Уильям рассмеялся.

— Вы так и не простили мне первый полет, да, Авель? Но ведь вам потом понравилось!

Авель возмущенно посмотрел на него, и даже так выпрямился от негодования, что выпустил поручень трапа из рук.

— Вот знаете что, Профессор?.. — начал он, но Уильям, улыбнувшись, не дал ему договорить.

— Готовы идти дальше? — спросил он, указывая на освободившийся поручень.

Авель недоверчиво посмотрел на поручень, на свои руки, потом — с подозрением — на Уильяма.

— Вот я не знаю, как вы это сделали, но…

— Это было исключительно ваше решение, Авель, — заверил его Уильям со всей искренностью, на которую был в данный момент способен. — Во всяком случае, отцепиться от трапа — точно только ваше.

— Да уж...

Авель мрачно посмотрел на нависающую над ними громаду дирижабля.

— Но взять билеты на… на это… средство передвижения… было точно вашим решением, Профессор.

Уильям невинно уставился на свои перчатки, будто пытался разглядеть, нет ли на белоснежной ткани какого-нибудь пятнышка.

— Но вы же не будете спорить, Авель: я спросил, не возражаете ли вы против ночного рейса.

Авель возмущенно посмотрел на него, и Уильяму стало немного стыдно. В конце концов, он и в самом деле несколько слукавил, когда предложил Авелю рассчитаться за давний долг и несколько раз купить им двоим билеты во время миссий.

Но разве можно было пропустить такую возможность и не побывать на борту “Тристана”, совершавшего рейс вне границ Альбиона? Уильям и без того пропустил первый полет этого корабля, о чем давно жалел.

— Это абсолютно безопасно, — честно сказал он. — Авель, вы сами увидите, я вам объясню.

Авель недоверчиво посмотрел на него и тяжело вздохнул.

— Только обещайте мне держаться вместе — на всякий случай.

Уильям пожал плечами. Можно подумать, если “Тристан” решит рухнуть с высоты в несколько километров, Авель как-то сумеет помочь.

Он с любопытством покосился на своего долговязого напарника, который на подкашивающихся ногах забирался вверх по пассажирскому трапу.

Или Авель думает иначе? Интересно.

— Профессор? — донеслось откуда-то сверху. — Только не говорите, что мне придется лететь одному!

Уильям, рассмеявшись, легко взбежал по трапу вслед за Авелем. Тот обиженно посмотрел на него, когда они поравнялись у входа внутрь корабля, и Уильям, не удержавшись, вновь похлопал его по спине — чуть ниже широкого бронированного наплечника.

— Не переживайте, Авель, — сказал он. — Давайте лучше поднимемся на следующий этаж, я смогу вам показать, где центр управления.

Авель округлившимися глазами посмотрел на него поверх толстых стекол очков.

— Следующий этаж?..

Уильям с превосходством улыбнулся: судя по всему, экскурсия обещала быть интересной не только для Авеля, но и для него тоже.

Он оказался по-своему прав — не угадал разве что эмоции Авеля. Уильям ожидал удивления, потрясения и недоверия — в любых пропорциях.

Но чем больше он рассказывал Авелю о гение, создавшей “Тристан” (тут использовали невероятные материалы, тут создали уникальный двигатель с невероятной мощностью, здесь успешно внедрили Утерянные технологии, смогли применить их для точной работы привычных приборов, а здесь... ), тем печальнее становился взгляд его друга.

— Тогда там вторичное управление… — едва расслышал Уильям бормотание Авеля, который оценивающе осматривал коридоры корабля, плетясь вслед за ним. — И тогда… ну да, проект летающего дома, стандартная школьная модель…

— Что? — удивился Уильям, и Авель, осекшись, как-то испуганно взглянул на него.

— Ничего, — быстро отозвался он, неловко рассмеявшись. — Гениально, вы правы. На шаг впереди своего времени.

Уильям озадаченно нахмурился, но в подробности решил не вдаваться: уж очень Авель выглядел потерянным.

 

*

 

Авель откусил от мороженого солидный кусок и болезненно поморщился.

— Невкусно? — поинтересовался Уильям.

— Можг жамерш, — пробубнил Авель, зажмурился, с трудом приоткрыл один глаз. — Больно.

Уильям задумчиво посмотрел на него, вспомнил все бесчисленные десерты, которые Авель так легко уминал один за другим, все бесконечные пончики и пирожные, чай с тринадцатью кусками сахара и прочие странности, которые до поры до времени не складывались в общую картину.

Ну, или складывались в не слишком достоверную мозаику одного очень большого сладкоежки, в которую Уильям так и не смог поверить.

— Авель, — не удержался он, — а у тебя бывает “жажда крови”?

Авель удивленно посмотрел на него, но ничего не ответил: рот был занят мороженым. Или не хотел отвечать. Уильям озадаченно нахмурился, а потом помахал в воздухе рукой.

— Прости. Праздное любопытство.

— Вообще не бывает, — ответил Авель пару минут спустя. — Я немного иначе устроен.

— Интересно, — не удержался Уильям и тут же осекся.

Авель суховато улыбнулся в ответ на его смущение.

— Интересно, — согласился он, — со стороны, я думаю, существенно интереснее, чем нет. А впрочем, мне повезло: большую часть времени могу себя контролировать. Угадаете, Профессор, что я чувствую вместо “жажды крови”?

Уильям покосился на него, посмотрел на остаток рожка с мороженым в его руке, озадаченно нахмурился.

Авель, увидев выражение его лица, рассмеялся.

— Думаю, догадались. Давайте-ка перед поездом еще вон в ту лавку зайдем, по-моему, там должны продавать отменные эклеры.

— Но как же так? — спросил его Уильям, подстраиваясь под шаг Авеля, ставший чуть быстрее и шире обычного. — Если существуют заменители крови для… для них, то почему никто не создал их для вас?

Авель искоса посмотрел на него, пожал плечами.

— Мы уже очень давно — штучный предмет. Не думаю, что это кому-то важно. Тем более, что есть существенная разница междут нашим голодом и… не нашим. Я, в конце концов, могу хотя бы чем-то его приглу…

Остаток слова исчез вместе с Авелем за захлопнувшейся дверью в кондитерскую, и Уильям неловко переступил с ноги на ногу. Черт его дернул лезть к Авелю с этими вопросами.

Вечный, неутолимый голод — можно ли представить себе такое? Уильям передернул плечами: для него, пожалуй, это было бы куда хуже “жажды”, которую можно утолить и уже изобретенными таблетками, и добровольным пожертвованием крови, и — как бы страшно это ни звучало — невинной жертвой… но это.

Из-за двери донесся какой-то шум и полный ужаса и страдания вопль, и Уильям, вздрогнув, рванул ручку двери на себя. Быть может, Авелю и не свойственна “жажда крови”, но вдруг его слова оказали какой-то иной эффект, и теперь…

Уильям с ужасом вбежал внутрь, ожидая увидеть что угодно — и растерзанного продавца, и вошедшего в боевой раж и потерявшего всякий контроль Авеля.

— Четыре динара! — приветствовал его оглушительный вопль. — Как так только четыре динара?! За что, о святый Боже, за что?!

 

*

 

Авель оторвался от панели управления и поднял глаза на замершего над ними робота. Уильям, тяжело дыша, прислонился спиной к стене и опустился на землю.

— Ноги не держат? — спросил его Авель, и Уильям кивнул.

— Давно уже — примерно с той минуты, как эта дрянь зашевелилась.

Авель удивленно посмотрел на него: с той минуты, как старый строительный робот пришел в движение, они с Уильямом успели изрядно побегать от него, чтобы не быть раздавленными, чудом найти прожившую сквозь века рубку с управлением всей техникой на строительном объекте, пробиться сквозь какую-никакую защиту от ненужных глаз и рук, а потом еще и подобрать верную команду, чтобы робот действительно остановился и выключился, а не отправился бродить по заброшенному участку дальше.

И все это — на подкашивающихся ногах? Вот это выдержка.

— Но должен отдать тебе должное, Авель, — вздохнул Уильям. — Восхищен находчивостью и изобретательностью в стрессовой ситуации.

— Вот это формулировка, — улыбнулся Авель. — Но спасибо.

Уильям осторожно посмотрел наверх и, покачнувшись, все-таки поднялся на ноги, отряхнулся, глубоко вдохнул.

— Ну что? — спросил Авель. — Готов к возвращению домой?

На этот раз удивленным оказался Уильям — Авель даже не ожидал увидеть у него на лице такое выражение. Не в этот момент, во всяком случае.

— Не готов? — неуверенно спросил он, и Уильям рассмеялся.

— К возвращению-то домой? Это я всегда. Но сначала нужно кое-что доделать, не так ли?

Уильям похлопал себя по бокам, достал из внутреннего кармана трубку. Авель растерянно смотрел на него: по его опыту, выкуривание одной трубки занимало у Профессора не менее сорока минут. А Уильям с таким придирчивым видом проверял табакерку, что ясно было: одной трубкой он ограничиваться не намерен.

Но зачем им нужно было находиться здесь так…

— У нас же осталась история неудачных команд до этой последней? — спросил у него Уильям, и Авель растерянно моргнул.

— Должна остаться, — сказал он, — но зачем…

Уильям вздохнул, проверил трубку еще раз и полез за огнивом.

— Должен же кто-то его обезвредить, — пояснил он. — Если я правильно понимаю, как была устроена техника вашего времени, у него должен быть не только ключ аварийной установки, но и система самоуничтожения, не так ли?

— На самый экстренный случай, да, — согласился Авель, — но ее не так просто будет найти. Проще остановить, чем окончательно вывести из строя.

— Это я уже понял, — кивнул Уильям, обхватывая губами мундштук трубки. — Но тогда ведь и вновь запустить его проще, не так ли?

— А… да, верно.

Уильям подошел к нему вплотную, уставился на мерцающий монитор.

— Я считаю, что лучше предотвратить его повторный запуск, Авель, уж неважно случайно он произойдет, как сейчас, или умышленно — в чьих-то других целях.

Авель только кивнул вместо ответа: Уильям был прав.

— Вот все же, Авель, нахожу ужасным варварством встраивать в собственные изобретения бесконечные режимы самоуничтожения, — пробормотал Уильям, по-прежнему изучая монитор и формулировки отказов на нем. — Чем вы только думали в ваше время?

— Но должен отдать тебе должное, Уильям, — невпопад отозвался Авель, толком не вникнувший в последнюю фразу. — Восхищен находчивостью и изобретательностью…

Уильям исподлобья покосился на него и рассмеялся в ответ, не дослушав.

 

*

 

Авель потянулся, поднялся на кровати и начал расстегивать длинный, почти во всю длину рясы ряд потайных пуговиц. Они с Уильямом благополучно завершили задание, освободили небольшой городок между горами и морем от террора, учиненного одним заблудшим вампиром, и даже никого не убили ради разнообразия.

И даже не сожрали, как иногда бывало.

Правда, как-то так вышло, что на последний поезд в Рим они все-таки опоздали: Профессор отчего-то перепутал расписание. Авель удивился бы, не будь он сам смертельно уставшим; Уильям наверняка находился в таком же плачевном состоянии.

— Уже спать? — спросил его Уильям, и Авель кивнул, автоматически расстегивая пуговицы одну за другой — до конца оставалось немного.

В опоздании был один плюс: ночь им предстояло провести в гостинице, благодарные хозяева которой выделили странствующим священникам отдельный номер. Один на двоих, без лишних людей и косых взглядов вокруг.

И можно будет спать не в одежде. О боже, спасибо тебе за это, спасибо за все услышанные страдальческие молитвы.

И может быть, можно будет спать не одному — если Уильям не…

На это Авель даже боялся надеяться.

— А как же отчет? — услышал Авель веселый, но не без ехидства вопрос и только отмахнулся.

— В Риме, — ответил он. — Завтра. Все завтра.

Уильям рассмеялся и тоже зашуршал одеждой.

— Поддерживаю.

Авель снял рясу, надетую под нее рубашку с высоким воротом, плотные форменные штаны, стянул носки и, оставшись в одном термобелье — единственном спасении холодными полевыми ночами, — еще раз потянулся изо всех сил, вытягиваясь во весь рост, чуть ли не задевая низкий потолок вытянутыми руками. Из спины и плечей постепенно уходило напряжение, становилось легче.

— Ох и отдохнем же мы…

— Не то слово-о-о… ох...

Уильям у него за спиной шумно поперхнулся и закашлялся. Авель обернулся к нему — и тоже зашелся кашлем.

Такая же, как у Авеля, длинная ряса Уильяма, расстегнутая, лежала на кровати, рядом с ней — черные форменные штаны, знакомая нижняя рубашка с высоким воротом под форму — разве что размер чуть меньше.

Уильям стоял у кровати вполоборота. Видимо, переодевался к Авелю спиной, а потом повернулся.

Он тоже был в одном только белье — светло-бежевой длинной рубахе, которая доходила ему до колена, и судя по всему, у ворота застегивалась то ли на дополнительные крючки, то ли особенно мелкие пуговицы.

Авель растерянно уставился на длинные, до запястий рукава нижней рубашки Уильяма — тоже плотно застегнутые, и особенно остро ощутил то, что на нем кроме плотно прилегающих к телу трусов не было ничего.

По коже побежали мурашки, будто от холода, хотя еще мгновение назад их и следа не было. Авель растерянно уставился на Уильяма, неловко растер плечо, будто пытаясь согреться.

Уильям, смотревший на него как на восьмое чудо света, шумно сглотнул, переступил с ноги на ногу и то ли кашлянул, то ли хрюкнул от смеха.

— А я-то думал, — сдавленно сказал он и приподнял подол рубахи чуть выше колена, — что выбрал чудовищно открытое белье для джентльмена. Такую, знаешь ли… чуть ли не приманку, чтобы удивить тебя своей, гм… подготовленностью ко всему.

Авель несколько секунд смотрел на его колено под светлой тканью, потом на самого Уильяма, а лице которого читался то ли чистый ужас, то ли рвущийся наружу истерический смех… и не выдержал первым — расхохотался так, что согнуло пополам.

Уильям откуда-то издалека безудержно вторил ему — ничуть не тише и не меньше.

 

*

 

Когда Авель подал ему руку для вежливого рукопожатия, Уильям не смог удержаться от недоуменного взгляда. Утром, казалось, все было в порядке, так почему теперь Авель ведет себя так, будто они едва знакомы?

— Рад видеть вас, Профессор, — сказал Авель, и Уильям невольно кашлянул.

— И вас горячо приветствую, глубокоуважаемый отец Найтрод… э-э-э… сэр, — отозвался он самым нелепым образом, который только пришел ему в голову. — А что происходит?

Авель покосился на стоящих рядом студентов и выразительно округлил глаза. Уильям тоже посмотрел на группу, дожидающуюся, пока освободится лекционный зал, и перевел взгляд на Авеля.

Неужели все дело было только в том, что утром они были в квартире Уильяма, а теперь встретились в Университете?

— Они знают, что я живой человек, мы как-то поднимали этот вопрос на занятии, — осторожно сказал Уильям.

Авель едва заметно нахмурился — верный признак того, что он не совсем понимал, о чем Уильям говорит. И не менее верный признак того, что Уильям был прав, предполагая, будто Авель бережет его… публичный образ? Или как он это называл?

— Они знают, что у меня есть личная жизнь, — терпеливо пояснил Уильям. — Я не призываю ее немедленно демонстрировать во всех проявлениях...

Авель смущенно повел головой, будто хотел спрятать ее в плечи.

— ...но и так усиленно скрывать ее тоже смысла нет.

От студентов донеслось несколько отчетливых смешков, и Уильям, взглянув на них, шутливо склонил голову.

— Раскусили меня, раскусили, — весело сказал он, — а теперь будьте любезны — идите грызть гранит наук, леди и джентльмены. Нам с вами предстоит интереснейшая беседа, но прежде вам стоит повторить предыдущий материал.

Студенты рассмеялись отчетливее, но потихоньку потянулись ближе к залу — предыдущая группа уже выходила из высоких дверей. Уильям заметил несколько оценивающих взглядов, брошенных на Авеля, и невольно улыбнулся.

— Думаю, ты даже будешь пользоваться популярностью, — задумчиво кивнул он.

Авель по-прежнему растерянно смотрел на него. Уильям потер переносицу, пытаясь понять, в чем же дело, затем привстал на носки и звонко чмокнул Авеля в щеку — тот даже не попытался увернуться.

— Но так как ты снова перепутал расписание, придется тебе дождаться своего звездного момента, пока я читаю лекцию, — сказал он.

Авель задумчиво потер щеку, посмотрел на перчатку.

— Но ты же священник, — сказал он, — и я тоже. Вроде как.

Уильям легко пожал плечами.

— Ты приносил какие-то обеты? Или, может, стригся в монахи и принимал иное имя? Чтобы выжить, все виды приспосабливаются — и наша святейшая из святых Церковь не является исключением. Да и забот у нее хватает, чтобы каждого преследовать за его… личные заботы.

— О.

Авель так искренне удивился, что Уильям расхохотался в голос.

— Я думал, что из нас двоих я занимаю почетное место главного ретрограда, — сказал он. — Но мы, оказывается, можем в этом соперничать.

Авель неохотно улыбнулся в ответ.

— Можем, пожалуй. Тебе уже пора идти?

Уильям кивнул: в просторном холле не осталось студентов, а значит, лекцию можно было начинать.

— Не переживай, — подмигнул он Авелю, — я быстро.

И проходя мимо него к аудитории, не удержался — провел ладонью по пояснице, опустил ладонь чуть ниже, невольно закусил губу, вспомнив Авеля в его… подобии на нижнее белье, которое ничего не скрывало.

Затем поднял взгляд и не сдержал смешка: Авель упрямо смотрел куда-то в сторону, сжав губы… и невероятно алея мочками ушей.

И, кажется, все равно улыбался.

 

*

 

Авель опустил ногу на перрон, сделал шаг и вдруг улыбнулся: он был дома. После долгой — в несколько недель — разлуки, он знал, его ждали разные встречи, на которых он будет стоять неловко и не знать, куда деть слишком длинные руки, и нескладно, невпопад отвечать на разные вопросы.

Эстер, наверное, будет рада его видеть, но между ними будет слишком большое расстояние, чтобы обнять друг друга. И слишком маленькое, чтобы подать руку, так что придется поулыбаться друг другу, а затем Эстер, наверное, заметит что-то, о чем он совершенно забыл или чему не придал значения, и отчитает его, как несмышленого мальчишку.

Трес не подаст и вида, что в нем что-то изменилось за эти недели. Скажет сухое приветствие, с точностью до секунды назовет, сколько Авеля не было в Риме. И конечно, в этом скрупулезном подсчете каждого мгновения разлуки нет ничего личного, но слышать такую точность все равно отчего-то смешно.

Если зайти к Одуванчику, то он наверняка скажет какую-нибудь колкость да с деланным безразличием поинтересуется, что это “долговязой балбесины” не было так долго. Придется отшутиться и как-то отогнать от себя мысль о том, что кроме Авеля в одиночку в Леону не приходит практически никто.

С Катериной он увидится только на отчете, вряд ли раньше; зато потом они, конечно, спустятся прогуляться в залитом солнцем саду, и прогулка выйдет, как всегда, полной его нервного смеха. Что поделать, Катерина выросла из перепуганной девочку в настоящего кардинала, властную и сильную — как себя с ней вести?

На отчете он еще увидится с Кейт, и она, пожалуй, будет единственной из женщин, кто поприветствует его тепло и искренне, не особенно скрывая своей радости от встречи. И скажет что-нибудь вроде “рада видеть вас в целости и сохранности, отец Найтрод”, и будет неловко отвечать ей тем же, потому что у Кейт больше нет ни ценности, ни сохранности… да и как бы хорошо Авель ни относился к ней, ему никогда не удавалось ответить ей чем-то таким же трогательным или хотя бы более-менее уместным.

А впрочем, всегда была еще одна встреча, которая проходила из раза в раз совершенно одинаково и в которой Авель чувствовал себя полностью в своей тарелке — уверенно и уместно.

Авель вытянул шею и покрутил головой. На вокзале становилось все люднее — пассажиры торопились на поезд, с которого сошел Авель: до его отправления к следующей станции оставалась едва ли четверть часа. Его задели за плечо, и Авель, извинившись, перехватил удобнее чемодан и отправился к выходу с перрона, по дороге еще оглядевшись пару раз — скорее, по привычке, чем в надежде увидеть...

— Авель!

Услышав громкий возглас, он развернулся к левому выходу на вокзал, откуда, казалось, шел звук — и наконец увидел Уильяма, который, лавируя между людьми, уверенно шел к нему. Авель помахал ему рукой, двинулся навстречу и, оказавшись рядом, немедленно обнял, как обнимают старых родных друзей, похлопал по спине — и почувствовал руки Уильяма на своих лопатках, будто теплые даже сквозь перчатки и слои форменной робы.

— Давно не виделись! — усмехнулся Уильям, отступая на шаг, и Авель кивнул в ответ, чувствуя, как и сам улыбается, широко и весело, и повторил эхом:

— Давно!


End file.
